Dwarves
The Dwarves were once considered the Guardians of the World, for they built many of the great shelters that protected people beneath the earth. They along with the Giants, are considered the children of Armela, the Bear. Physical Description Unlike one would expect from the name, Dwarves are slightly taller than Humans. Their name comes from their relation to Giants. They have a bronze-gold, almost metallic skin, heavy beards, and squared ears. Like Giants, they typically have a powerful frame. Most male Dwarves have beards, although the ones in Xhalandar typically shave them. History The Dwarves once had a great empire that stretched most of Jhanin and into Achaemen where they fought the First Kyn. Because most people think Kyn originate from Jhanin, one can probably imagine how long ago the Kyn shattered the Dwarven Empire. The Dwarves believe they and the Giants were created by the god Armela, out of the great rock that she sculpted the city of Everhold from. From their their empire stretched from Jhanin to Achaemen and even into the northern mountains of Xhalandar. They were great craftsmen and kept great libraries. Scraps of records indicate they also helped defend against the re-emergence of Demons. At some point some came to setting in Khaz Vedran, under the servitude of the Dragons. After the fall of their empire to the Kyn, they were forced to become their slaves or flee their mountain strongholds. Most Dwarves live on the surface now like other races. They have never quite regained their glory, instead becoming valued servants to other races. The most famous Dwarf would undoubtedly be Harikiran the Great, although he is not one to dwell on race. Culture Dwarves are not an ambitious race, as seen by their lack of independence in the last few millennia. Rather, they value greatly what they have, making personal possessions and family units very dear to them. They do however, take pride in their work, and value legacy. Perhaps on an instinctual level, Dwarves seem to enjoy working for larger beings. While they fit in comfortably among Dragons and Giants, even revering them to an extent, they seem to chafe more when under Human, Kyn, or their own service. Believing her to be their creator, most Dwarves worship Armela. However, the Dwarves of Khaz Vedran worship Phanez. Some Dwarves however, did remain under ground as slaves to the Kyn, or cut off from the rest of their empire in Xhalandar mountains. These groups devolved into primitive, often crazed tribes. The surface Dwarves tend to refer to them as the Pale, despite their skin pigmentation being less effected by light than other races. Custom Edition Stats Average Height: 6´ 2˝–6´ 8˝ Average Weight: 220–320 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Constitution or Wisdom. Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Armelic Second Wind: You gain the following power. Second Wind Once-per-battle racial power * Free action Trigger: You are hit by an attack. Effect: Before the attack, you heal using a recovery. Stonecunning: You gain a free 5 point background that relates to stonework and masonry. Weapon Familiarity: You gain the adventurer feat for either Axes or Hammers. You can also use such weapons as implements. Stand Your Ground: When an effect forces you to move—through a pull, a push, or a slide—you can move 1 square less than the effect specifies. This means an effect that normally pulls, pushes, or slides a target 1 square does not force you to move unless you want to. In addition, when an attack would knock you prone, you can immediately make a saving throw to avoid falling prone. Trivia * Dwarves were originally short like typical fantasy Dwarves. With Gen2 Canon, however, they took on their larger form, somewhat filling in the role of 'pre-Invader' humans. * Their larger form is more in tune with the Dwemer of the Elderscrolls franchise. Category:Races